aprendiendo a vivir
by andri cullen
Summary: muchas veces en la vida nos pasan cosas mala con las cuales pensamos que no podremos seguir adelante, bella a pasado por muchas cosas a su corta edad eso le trajo como consecuencia ser madre de 17 años pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a los cullen que pasara cuando se enteren de su terrible historia? entren soy nueva espero sus comentarios


Prefacio

Mi nombre es isabella swan y soy una madre soltera de 17 años de edad se lo que pensaran o por lo menos es lo que piensa la mayoría del pueblo de fork que soy un cualquiera que salió embarazada a muy corta edad. Pero nadie sabe mi verdad la verdad que nadie se ha dado la oportunidad de. Preguntarme o siquiera escucharme Pero no todo es malo, hay una cosita hermosa llamada sophia que es la única que me ayuda a seguir adelante a levantarme cada mañana con la cabeza bien en alto vivo sola en una pequeña casa ubicada en un pueblo llamado fork washington con una población menor a 2000 personas que se imaginaran después de estar acostumbrada a vivir en la gran ciudad con un sol impresionante y muchas personas ahora me siento súper sola, pero fue mejor venir a vivir acá fue lo que me toco después que mis padres me corrieron de la casa. Porque después de ser la hija de papi y mami según ellos los había defraudado. Y no se tomaron la molestia siquiera de preguntar cómo me sentía con todo eso pero los entiendo ellos no querían aceptar la verdad que su hijita les contaba y producto de eso salió embarazada pero ya, encontraría a la persona que me ayuda o me acompañe en mi soledad.

Capitulo1. Me desperté como cada mañana con lloriqueos de mi bebe mi pequeñita sophia de tan solo 3 meses de nacida me dirigí a la cuna y al verme se quedo tranquila es tan linda cada día me enseña más cosas es tan linda y tan chiquita me encanta ver sus deditos, sus muecas, su piel, es tan suave hay no mi bebe es completamente perfecta y no lo digo solo como una madre orgullosa jajaja es tan tranquila casi nunca llora bueno solo cuando se siente sola pero ni siquiera cuando tiene hambre ya se me sus horarios de comida y cuando se acerca la hora lo que tengo que hacer es darle de comer y listo así que la cargue y me dirigí con ella a la cocina para prepararle su tetero la coloque en su sillita mientras buscaba la estufa para calentar la leche y mi entra ella jugaba con sus deditos era tan linda verla hacer eso. Cuando el tete estuvo listo se lo di saque sus gases y me dirigí a vestirla, es tan difícil ser madre hay que aprender tantas cosas es muy difícil y más si eres una adolecente sola pero bueno el internet es de gran ayudad sonara gracioso pero fue el que me enseño a preparar un tetero. Sé que pensar porque no darla en adopción pero no la sola idea de pensarla me causa repulsión mi beba estaría con mi conmigo siempre y de no ser por ella estaría muerta después que me sucedió eso lo único que quería era morir y por eso pensé muchas veces en el suicidio ya pero cambiemos el tema no me gusta ni pensar ni hablar de lo que paso después de vestir a mi bebe la deje en la cuna mientras me bañaba me duche lo más rápido que pude o que mis torpes movimientos me lo permitían me vestí y cargue a la bebe para irnos al super aunque no tenía mucho dinero necesitaba comprar algo de comer ya tenía mucho sin comer ya que mi primera preocupación era ver por mi bebe pero me puse a pensar que si yo no estaba bien como podría cuidarla es por eso que me ofrecí a lavarle la ropa a mi chismosa vecina y con lo que me pago decidí ir al super me estacione mi vieja camioneta tome a mi bebe la pañalera y mi cartera y me disponía a entrar al super cuando sentí el freno de un auto muy cerca y cuando me volteo era un volvo plateado que casi atropella un carro de super

-imbécil que se cree que está en una autopista- le grite pero al parece el imbécil ni me escucho en fin lo ignore y entre a buscar los víveres en estos momentos es que recuerdo más a mi madre –tienes que comer verduras, ya verás cuando tengas hijos te tienes que estar preocupando porque coman sano,

Pero ja mama tengo hijas y jamás la obligare a comer nada que no le guste, hello soy madre y aun odio las verduras fui caminando por los pasillos y habían tantas cosas ricas pero nunca me había fijado de lo costosos que podrían llegar a ser y mas que ahora tenía solo para 1 serial, pastas, huevos, un poco de queso y unas frutas para hacer algo de jugo y la leche de mi pequeñita y quejaba un poco inquieta en su cargador

– que quiere la bebe de mami

Seguro es que tiene calor con tanta ropa dijo una voz graciosa cuando me volteo era una chica de pequeña estatura cabello corto, desordenado y vestida con una ropa muy linda seguro seria de diseñador era muy hermosa seguro tendría mi edad, la chica interrumpió mis pensamientos y se presento jugando con los deditos de mi pequeña que parecía muy animada

Hola soy alice tu eres?- Hola alice mi nombre es bella y ella es mi bebe sophia – es una niña hermosa podría cargarla? Sé que pensaran como le puedes dar tu bebe a una desconocida para que la cargue pero es que se veía tan amistosa que no quise ser descortés y saque a la bebe y se la entregue. Y así fuimos caminando y haciendo las compras y platicando.

Y de dónde eres porque no te había visto por este lugar? dijo Alice

Soy de **philin **pero me acabo de mudar acá**.**

Enserio que bien al fin una persona normal en este pueblo, no puede contener la risa porque la chica se puso a dar saltos en pleno lugar y me pareció muy gracioso , cuando nos dirigíamos a pagar la chica me iso jurarle que tenía que ir un día a su casa y pues yo acepte una amiga no me aria nada mal metí a la bebe al cargador y estaba toda enrredada para sacar el dinero y pagar la cuenta en el momento que buscaba mi cartera alice le paso a la chica una tarjeta y pago mis cuentas que vergüenza – no por favor déjame pagártelo – no es un regalo tranquilízate hoy por ti mañana por mí –pero no puedo aceptarlo es decir ni me conoces como vas a para por mis compras- bella relájate si fue muy poco además claro ya nos conocemos y seremos amigas las mejores amigas- jaja lo dices como si pudieras ver el futuro y supieras lo que va a pasar jaja-

pues sí, dime síquica o como quieras pero seremos grandes amigas. –bueno está bien será mejor que me valla antes que comience a llover y se valla mojar mi bebe alice me ayudo a meter las bolsas en la parte trasera de la camioneta-bella quieres que te acompañe a casa? Porque va a comenzar a llover y se te va a hacer difícil entrar las cosas y a la bebe- no gracias no te preocupes- enserio no es una molestia seria un placer a demás mi hermano el tonto se fue y no tengo como regresar a casa-decía eso mientras asía un puchero muy adorable al cual nadie se podría resistir – bien súbete


End file.
